Cheating on a Cheater
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: Hinata sees her husband go off with his mistress. Hinata secretly smiles. Hinata looks at her real beloved. A longing in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of Sasuke and Hinata's shared bedroom, a heart pounded. Sasuke's heart achingly pounded as he stared at his sleeping wife, who covered herself with a longed sleeved pyjama top and long pants.

As a deprived Sasuke laid down beside Hinata, a thought entered his mind.

He looked down at the outline of her generous bosom. Its alluring rise and fall reinforcing the thought, as he loses more self-control.

His hand went to reach the top button of his wife's pyjama and carefully undid it.

 _'_ _It should be alright.'_ Sasuke thought as he went on to undo the next few buttons.

 _'_ _She's my wife, afterall…'_ Sasuke reasoned to justify his actions. _'I've been waiting for her, for far too long.'_

A hand lifted the collar of Hinata's pyjama and Sasuke happily peeked inside to see the soft looking mounds.

He bit his bottom lip. His length twitched in excitement.

How long has it been since he last saw her fully naked?

Maybe a month ago at their honeymoon?

He remembered feeling guilt that day. Because Hinata had cried. She was a virgin. And he was very happy about that.

He also remembered how beautiful she looked underneath him, writhing in the pleasure that he brought her. How her body bounced at his powerful thrusts.

That's why he couldn't understand. He couldn't understand why–after their first intimacy, after he asked for her warmth again–did she ask to be given time, time to get used to the idea, when she seemed to have enjoyed it.

Sasuke caressed Hinata's face with his adoring and sultry eyes, as he slithered a hand inside her half buttoned pyjama. He filled his hand with her big and soft breast.

He gave a squeeze, which intensified his passion. He found himself grinding on the side of her hips. His eyes shut and his forehead buried on the space beside her head. She smelled so delicious.

"M-mm…" Hinata's soft and soothing voice made Sasuke look up at her, his eyes dazed.

She was still asleep, he saw. Her eyes were still closed.

He went in and kissed her cheek.

Hinata stirred a bit, but it didn't faze Sasuke.

He kissed her on her luscious lips. Nibbled on her top lip. Then felt her lashes brush his closed eyelid.

He opened his eyes and saw the pearly lavender orbs of his wife.

Her eyes went wide.

Suddenly, Hinata pushed him away as she hastily stood up, her hands covering her mouth. She looked like she was about to puke.

Sasuke also stood up and followed her in their connected bathroom.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Hinata looked at him as she kneeled in front of their toilet bowl, her hand still cupping her mouth, and nodded, trying to control her sour face.

Then she let it out.

Sasuke went to gather her hair. His earlier intention forgotten, and his length shortening and going soft.

His mind raced as to why Hinata was in that state.

 _'_ _Could it be…?'_ His heart pounded for another reason, and he was suddenly overcome with excitement.

"Hinata, are you pregnant?" He asked gently, not letting out any trace of his excitement.

She shook her head vigorously, which worsened her condition. She let out some more.

So quickly was Sasuke's bubble popped.

Sasuke let out a disappointed, "Oh…"

* * *

The sun came and Hinata looked like she felt better.

Sasuke went in the kitchen, where Hinata's back faced him as she prepared their breakfast. She wore her baggy clothes.

A soft "tsk" and a shook of his head showed how he detested those clothes.

Still, he went right behind her and hugged her from behind. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, giving him a pretty smile.

"What did you eat last night?" Sasuke asked. Hinata had said it was food poisoning.

At his question, Sasuke felt guilt run through him. He didn't know what she ate for dinner. If he had come home earlier, he would've known. Instead, he…

 _Her pink hair kind of ruined his mood. It made it hard for him to imagine Hinata…_

"I-I forgot what it's called…" Hinata said as Sasuke felt her shifting in his embrace.

"Y-You're holding me too tight, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked down at his arms. They were indeed in a tight lock.

He loosened his hold. "I'm sorry." He said regretfully, as he recounted his many nights together with Sakura. But he was not regretful enough to think of stopping.

How could he stop, when his own wife refuses him. Especially after she got him addicted to it. Just one night with her got him addicted to sex.

* * *

"What's this?" Hinata held up a small silver dress, giving it a scandalised look, because of its provocative cut.

"That's what you'll be wearing at the shinobi party tonight." Sasuke gave her a mischievous smirk. Already imagining her looking sexy in the dress.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Hinata pouted as she gave herself a once over. She had already worn the straight-cut and modest dress that she bought. It reached the floor, had long sleeves and high neck. She was covered well.

Sasuke gave a tired sigh. He detested that long and overly modest dress, too.

He remembered when they were only just dating, how she had no problem in showing her curves. But after their first love making, she had took to covering herself all the time.

"I just want to show off my beautiful wife." _I just want to perve on you._ Is what he actually meant. Sasuke gave a small smile as he caressed her cheek.

Hinata looked on the side as she seemed to be in deep thought. She then directed her gaze at him, and with a hesitant look, she said "OK"

"Hn." Sasuke cheered inside, excited to see her in the dress.

"Anyway, I have to train." Sasuke said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"O-Oh!"Hinata suddenly jumped and turned her head on the side, as if she just remembered something.

Sasuke's eye twitched, annoyed at how he only got to kiss her cheek.

Hinata had already ran to the kitchen.

 _'_ _Was she still cooking something?'_ Sasuke couldn't remember.

From the kitchen, Hinata gave him a soft shout of a farewell.

"C-Come back home safe!"

An exasperated sigh and frustrated raking of his hair ensued. He turned to leave.

* * *

They had just arrived at the party, and people were already staring at them.

"Hm" He huffed proudly, giving a slight smirk as he gazed at his wife from the corner of his eyes.

She had let her hair down. It flowed beautifully in soft waves. She had went to the salon for it. She did her own make-up though, which brought out and enhanced her elegant beauty, which was again enhanced by the body hugging and tight silver dress that he bought for her. It had a very low and v-shaped neckline, only covering her nipples and the outer sides of her breasts. The skirt part reached her knees, but still managed to be very sensual, as the shape of her butt and legs were much defined.

Sasuke wanted to fuck her so much.

He frowned at that thought, as he remembered what happened before they left their house…

He had been so turned on and asked her to lay in the bed with him quickly. He hoped she would finally say yes, seeing how he got her to wear a sexy outfit again, but she refused.

As always.

So it left him very hungry for a release.

"O-Oh, hi Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted happily.

Sasuke tensed. He looked to where Hinata was facing and saw Sakura wearing a skimpy red dress. It hugged her 12-year-old-looking body. The body that he used whenever he wanted Hinata.

Speaking of Hinata, he felt her walking away towards her teammates. Then he felt something bump him.

He looked at Sakura, who walked towards the toilet as she gave him a hopeful glance, wanting him to follow her…

* * *

Hinata removed her hand from her eyes as the veins surrounding her eyes receded. She tried to hide her small victorious smile.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba greeted as he rested an arm around her shoulders.

"H-Hey Kiba-kun" Hinata greeted back, and then quickly got surrounded by other males after seeing her with no husband beside her.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?" Genma asked as he appreciatively looked her up and down.

"I'm her husband." Sai piped in before Hinata could speak, and then gave his fake smile. "Right, dear?" He asked her, with closed smiling eyes.

Hinata laughed lightly.

"Stop it Sai, that joke is so old!" Kiba complained.

"W-Well, Sai-kun does look like Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said, which prompted Sai to continue in his impersonation by snaking an arm around her waist and bringing her closer, causing her to blush.

Much protest from the other males ensued. Some of it Hinata blocked out, as she looked at the bar, where a blond head bobbed at downing a glass of alcohol.

 _'_ _Poor Naruto-kun…'_ Hinata thought as she stared at him worriedly. Sakura leaving him did that.

Naruto and Sakura was a thing. Then Sakura left Naruto and started an affair with her husband.

Hinata knew all about it, and she couldn't be happier at how it turned out. This would hopefully give her an easy way out of her marriage.

Hinata absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

Then she hesitated about her plan to divorce Sasuke.

Would she really want her baby to grow up without a father?

Another look at Naruto. She stared at him longingly.

He must've felt her gaze this time because of the intensity of it, for he turned to look at her direction, a confused look was on his face at first. Then he saw her, looking at him with something in her eyes. It brought shivers down his spine. Made stronger by the allure of her delicious, curvy body. She looked so beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (*v*)

* * *

Shikamaru looked bored as he lazily sat in the middle of Choji and Ino. He was amusing himself by appreciating Hinata in her daring outfit, just like what most of the guys in the room did.

Hinata had truly grown to be a beauty. Shikamaru thought, as his eyes trailed her wavy hair, which was so dark and sparkly, a reminiscent of the night sky, with soft galaxies and twinkling stars. Then he looked from her breathtakingly made face, down to her curvaceous body…

Shikamaru's heart seemed to stop. Hinata's sex appeal that night was so strong. He had to stop his mind from going down the gutter.

His eyes kept roaming her body though..

Resisting Hinata that night was easier said than done.

Next to him, an equally daringly-dressed Ino started fuming. He wondered what got her so worked up. Then he trailed his eyes back to Hinata, who had gotten surrounded by a number of men.

Sai being one of the said men.

 _'Ahh… Troublesome…'_ Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

"I can't believe Hinata!" Ino finally opened her mouth, her eyebrows knotted. She was pissed. "Like, she's a married woman now. She shouldn't behave like a freaking slut!"

"Ino." Shikamaru reprimanded in a serious tone.

"What, Shikamaru!?" She asked haughtily, putting a manicured hand on her hip.

Shikamaru couldn't believe how Ino was behaving. Badmouthing Hinata, who had done nothing wrong, while Ino and Sakura, they... "Where is your pink-haired friend?" The accusatory tone was very clear on his voice.

Ino got her mouth shut, remembering the many times that she turned a blind eye on Sakura and Sasuke's affair. The most recent one was just a minute ago.

Ino kept her haughty posture and narrowed eyes as she turned away from Choji and Shikamaru, guilt mixing in with her jealousy. Though, as she stared back at Sai, and saw how he sweetly wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist, and then pulling her close to him… jealousy overpowered her guilt.

Ino stood up, about ready to make a scene, when a hand held back her elbow. She looked back, angry and ready to fire her mouth at them, when the look on Shikamaru and Choji's face halted her. They were not happy. Their lips were in a frown and their eyes, holding accusations. They looked very disappointed.

Ino's heart felt heavy.

 _'But Sakura is my best friend..."_

* * *

An amplified voice reached Hinata's ear and she broke eye contact with the drunk Naruto. She looked at the front, where Anko held a microphone and took the role of an MC, standing in the middle of a stage with confidence, announcing the first entertainment for the night. Anko made way for a famous rock band.

Hinata lost interest then, and she looked back at the bar, where Naruto was supposed to be.

Only...

He wasn't there.

She looked around worriedly, ignoring some of the leering eyes that stared at her exposed chest.

To say that the stares didn't make her nervous, was a lie. She felt uncomfortable. She was starting to regret agreeing into wearing the scandalous dress, seeing as she didn't get her desired outcome. Which was, to get even a little bit of attention from Naruto.

Out of the corner of her eyes, an orange flash disappeared towards the exit.

Hinata quickly turned around and squeezed through the thickening crowd, making sure to shield her chest with her arms.

"Hinata, where are you going?!" Kiba's shout sounded faint, compared to the already deafening noise in the now cramped room.

She noticed that the rest of her male friends were questioningly staring at her as well.

"I-I'll be back!" She tried to shout back, as loud as could.

Hinata continued to push through the crowd, making sure to still be polite and not hurt anyone, and constantly say, "E-Excuse me".

She didn't quite receive the same polite gesture though, as she felt random hands cupping a feel of her butt. Some even going as far as rubbing their fingers in her core.

Hinata squeaked as she tried to shield both her chest and bum, one hand on each, with her face burning.

When she finally made it to the exit, she once again saw the orange dress shirt, the black dress pants, and the blond mop of a hair…

Then she heard a heaving sound.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" Hinata ran to Naruto as fast as she can, while wearing high heels.

Naruto was bent over as he puked, one hand on the building's wall for support, while the other was on his angry stomach.

He turned his head to Hinata upon hearing her voice.

"Hinta-chann," Naruto started, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "What e you doin out here? It'sss so em-barrassing you had to... seeee me like thiiis." Naruto slurred off and then gave a drunken grin.

Once Hinata reached his side, she stared up at his face and noticed how tired he looked. He had dark bags under his eyes. He swayed a bit, and Hinata was quick to grab his arm to support him.

"Y-You have to rest not, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata removed her heels, picked them up, and then put one of his arms over her shoulders, intent on making sure that he gets home safe.

* * *

There wasn't much of a fuss from Naruto as they walked towards his apartment. Kurama's chakra also seemed to have started washing away the effects of the alcohol, as Naruto's steps got steadier the longer they walked.

She noticed though, that he kept his stare on her chest, commenting on how they were alive, because they were bouncing up and down. He laughed once, and then started talking to her boobs with clearer speech patterns, introducing himself, and then calling them rude for ignoring him. Hinata had her fair share of laughter.

Hinata laid Naruto down on his bed. She went to open the lights, and then proceeded in removing his shoes black dress shoes, followed by his orange socks. She reached for the top button of his shirt, but then stopped. She gulped once, as she stared at Naruto, his whiskered cheeks, his tanned skin, all of him, which made her heart pump faster. She inhaled deeply and then released a shaky breath. Her fingers burned as she undid the first button, exposing his toned neck and Adam's apple. She continued until all buttons were undone. She didn't faint, thankfully.

She need some breather, though, so she went out of his room in search of a basin, warm water, a cloth and an alcohol. She didn't notice his eyelids opening, and the cerulean eyes that followed her...

* * *

Sasuke was gritting his teeth, annoyed at Sakura for being loud. He wasn't even inside of her yet.

"Keep it down." He hissed out, already on the verge of losing his mood. Sakura sounded very different from Hinata.

"It should be ok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura started as she looked back at him. She was bent over in one of the male toilet's cubicle. Sasuke was standing behind her. "It's already so loud in there anyway. They won't hear us." An overly sweet smile broke out on her blushing face, trying to imitate Hinata.

THough, upon seeing Sakura's distinctly unique face, Sasuke's length gave up and deflated.

"I told you not to look at me." Sasuke scolded as he zipped his pants up.

Sakura, suddenly worried and panicked, said, "Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I won't do it again I promise!"

Frustrated, annoyed, and wondering what Hinata was doing at this moment, he violently pushed the cubicle door open, and without a word, left the hurt Sakura, bent over with her bare bum.

Once Sasuke set foot in the room again, he immediately went to look for Hinata.

* * *

Everyone thank you for sharing your reviews ( TT v TT ) tears of joy...

I actually had the same sentiments as some of you. I wanted even a slight justice for a cheated on and wronged woman!


	3. Chapter 3

Upon hearing Hinata's return, Naruto once again opened his eyes to stare at her, intending to watch her face in wonder. Though, the slight jiggle of her semi-exposed breasts as she bent to lay a basin down, caught his attention.

"I-It should be ok for you to go to sleep, Naruto-kun." Hinata said upon realising that Naruto was awake. "Y-You already emptied your system of the alcohol earlier."

Hinata then gave a soft and kind smile. It was a gesture that was so simple, but looking at her gaze, which was full of emotions, Naruto couldn't help but cry.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata immediately let go of the face towel that she was wringing and sat on Naruto's bed. Her hands cupped Naruto's cheeks, forehead and neck for his temperature. Naruto's temperature was fine. Then Hinata looked at the way Naruto sobbed.

"Why did she cheat on me, Hinata-chan? What's wrong with me? Am I that hard to love?"

Naruto was crying for a pain that was much deeper.

There was little that Hinata could do to help.

In the midst of Naruto's pained cry, he felt velvety soft and full lips press on his forehead, which made him halt in curiosity. He turned his head to see that Hinata was on top of him. She pulled back and gave him a sad smile as she racked her hand through his blond locks.

"You're very easy to love Naruto-kun. Please don't ever think lowly of yourself again." Was Hinata's soft whisper, which at that moment, felt like an enchanting spell. "

Naruto's head went blank, save for the desire of being loved by this beautiful creature. He was sure she knew of her husband's doings and was hurting, too. Maybe together, they could get even.

He lifted himself with ease, only to fall back on the bed with Hinata in tow.

He felt very excited as his cheeks hurt with all the blood flowing through it.

Because it was his first time laying on a bed with a woman… as Sakura had never allowed it when they dated.

Naruto groaned in Hinata's lips as he felt her soft weight on top of him. Her curves making him go even more on edge. It was very hard to control, so he quickly flipped them over and grinded his groin on Hinata's front, as he held her face with both hands while ravaging her delicious lips. Hinata moaned with a desire, which Naruto felt was as strong as his own. It made him grind faster as he hiked her tight skirt up, allowing him to spread her legs with own. Now he could grind his very hard length right on her wet and covered core.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata was feeling herself go crazy herself. She bucked against Naruto and let her hand roam on his hard body. Then she felt him cupping both of her breasts and freeing them from their barely-there cover. Naruto's mouth was not slower as it captured an erect nipple as soon as it was exposed.

Hinata closed her eyes as her body curled towards Naruto in pure pleasure. She had needs, too, but she couldn't bring herself to lay next to Sasuke ever again.

She was slowly falling for Sasuke, pushing herself to forget Naruto. But as soon as she covered herself and asked for some time to get used to the idea, she caught him eyeing other girls whom exposed their skins. At first, she blamed herself. Then she decided to try being intimate again, so she used her Byakugan to search for Sasuke. She was gonna surprise him…

Only…

She was the one who got surprised instead.

She remembered gripping the cloth on top of her heart as it beat her with pain, while she watched Sasuke naked on top of Sakura, on a bed in her office in the hospital…

Naruto still managed to hold her heart without even trying.

"I-I love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out unconsciously in pleasure as Naruto hungrily slurps on her wet core, his hands gripping her legs apart.

It was then that Naruto seemed to have gotten out of his daze.

"H-Hinata-chan…?" Naruto called as he stopped to look at what he was doing. His eyes went wide and he blushed and felt his already hard length twitch in excitement. He looked up to see Hinata's exposed and alluring breasts, and then her suddenly so beautiful face that usually was accompanied by the face of his supposed best friend.

What have I done?

He wouldn't want anyone accusing the nice and kind Hinata of being a cheating slut. He wouldn't want people to label her in the same category as Sasuke and Sakura behind her back.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in worry as Naruto hurriedly moved away and dressed himself, and then bowed so low on his floor that his forehead touched it.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! I'm a douche, please forget this ever happened."

After fixing her dress, Hinata once again held the cloth on top of her heart in pain…

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry, too…"

* * *

Hinata decided to head home instead of returning to the party. Sasuke should be busy enough with Sakura not to notice her disappearance…

"Where were you?" Hinata jumped as a low and accusatory voice growled upon closing the front door behind her.


End file.
